How I Feel About You
by Demitri Ivanov
Summary: Danger reflects on his feelings towards Lexi and how he should confess them to her. Maybe a nice movie should draw the together. Danger x Lexi fluff


Disclaimer: I do not own the characters to Loonatics: Unleashed. They rightfully belong to Warner Bros.

Summary: Danger reflects on his feelings for Lexi and how he should tell her. Maybe a nice movie should draw the two together.

Pairing: Danger Duck x Lexi Bunny

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

On a cold Friday night, Danger was lying on his bed and stared at the ceiling. Caught in his mind were deep thoughts about a certain teammate. Every single day, he wondered if he could tell this friend of his how he felt, and if it was possible to start a relationship. The possibility of holding a relationship for the mallard would be hard for numerous reasons. One, he was very egotistical and self-centered. Two, he was always the scapegoat for everyone's jokes. Finally, he didn't want to be taken advantage to his weakness, his feelings.

He needed to stop feeling bad about himself, and make a move before he regret anything in the future. This motivated Danger to get up out of his bed and walk out of his bedroom to find his love interest. In the lounge area, Lexi was finished listening to her music on her MP3000. She walked over to the counter, glancing down at the DVD that Ace had gotten her and picked it up with her hand. Normally, she wasn't a big fan of romance movies, but mostly action. Romance was never a big thing in Lexi's life. Being a cheerleader at the Acmetropolis University was her goal and she dedicated her life to be like her mother and ancestors before her. However, she secretly admired a certain Loonatic on the team. She was amazed by this person's courage and determination to never give up. This friend of hers was always ignored and never given credit. She wanted to defend her crush, but the blonde bunny felt that this teammate would turn her down. Lexi placed the DVD down, sighing as she glanced down at the cover, seeing of herself and her crush like that on the cover.

Lexi's hyper sensitive hearing kicked in, eavesdropping on hearing the steps of someone coming to the lounge area. The steeled doors made a hissing sound, splitting when it opened in half and showed a familiar mallard. Sighing with relief, she was glad it was only Danger alone and glanced at him. Time she started to use that courage that rubbed off of her.

"Hey doc, what's up?" Lexi asked, smiling at her teammate.

Danger glanced at Lexi, his ocean blue eyes glancing at her. "Please, the last thing I need is another Ace." He answered sarcastically.

Lexi chuckled at Danger's response. It was cute how he was being himself, but he kept it friendly towards Lexi. "So, you have anything planned for tonight?" She asked, running a hand through her blonde hair.

Danger thought about this. '_Nah, of course you don't. You definitely want to give her company, you sly duck'_ His sub-conscious thoughts kicked in. Shaking his head, he blocked off the images of being a showoff in front of Lexi out of his mind and met back with her yellow green orbs and met with that cute smile of Lexi's that was rare on such of an occasion.

"Sure, why not? It's bored enough as it is." Danger answered with a slight smile.

Lexi smiled outwardly at Danger, but grinned inwardly and did a mental 'Yes!' in her mind. "Yeah, it's too quiet without the others around." She agreed, going over to the counter to pick up the DVD.

She walked over to the DVD player, opening the cover and pressed a button to place the DVD in. The mallard went to the kitchen, taking a bad of popcorn and placed it in the instant microwave maker that Tech invented. Once at that was done, Danger opened the bag and placed the popcorn into a large, pink glass bowl. He went over to the couch, quacking and reappearing next to Lexi. Lexi glanced at Danger, blushing slightly due to the closeness. The movie started to play, featuring the movie Spider-Man 2.

"Hey, this is my favorite movie. I like it how Peter struggles to find the balance in his life, while trying to battle his new nemesis, Dr. Octopus." Danger chuckled, getting into the movie.

"Well… we all know Spider-Man… I won't spoil the ending." Lexi said, reaching over to eat some of the popcorn.

During thirty minutes, Danger was hungry for some popcorn and reached over to get some. When he reached to get some, he felt a hand on top of the popcorn. He glanced down to see it was Lexi's hand, and looked up to see her blush. This caused the mallard to blush as well, fidgeting with the older female's hand. As soon as the movie was done, Danger stood up but held Lexi's hand while stretching.

"Ah, Danger…" Lexi's voice trailed off.

Danger glanced to see what Lexi was inquiring and looked to see that he held her hand. "Whoops, sorry about that." He apologized.

Lexi shook her head quickly. "No, that's ok… I like how strong your grip is." She said out of impulse and covered her mouth with her free hand.

"I have a strong grip?" Danger asked with a raised eyebrow.

Lexi's eyes widened, realizing what she had just said. '_Oh great, now he's going to hate you!' _She mind exclaimed. Now she felt stupid for saying that to him. The blonde bunny was doomed for sure that Danger would reject her. When she glanced at him, the mallard slightly smiled and had a tint of red on his orange beak.

"I'm sorry Danger." Lexi apologized, her ears dropping down.

"What for Lexi?" Danger asked, placing his hands on the older woman's shoulders. Than it hit him like an anvil. The mallard realized that Lexi had feelings for him as more than just a friend. It was his moment to confess how he felt. How should he do it? Heck, the mallard wouldn't know. Sure, he watched those cheesy romance movies to see a couple confess their feelings, but this was real life.

"I wanted to spend time with you and-"Lexi was cut off when Danger kissed her lips quickly and pulled back. She gingerly touched her lips, her fingers running softly to feel the taste from Danger's beak.

"Man, and here I talked a lot." Danger joked lightly and grinned. The mallard wrapped his arms around Lexi's waist, feeling the well-toned and curved body against his own.

Lexi wrapped her arms around the young member's neck, feeling herself blush. Her mind was screaming with joy and glee. She was in total bliss with her crush and she didn't care. Leaning towards Danger's beak, she kissed his lips passionately. Danger kissed her back, running his hand through her blonde hair and feels her long, floppy ears. Lexi's ears twitched slightly, causing her to giggle and squirm in Danger's hold. Danger pulled back with a small smile and a raised eyebrow.

"What's so funny?" Danger asked the giggling bunny.

"Sorry, I'm just really ticklish." Lexi explained since it was her weakness as a child.

Danger smiled, leaning over to kiss Lexi's cheek. "Lexi… I…. Love you." He said, pulling her close.

"I love you too, Danger." Lexi smiled, closing her eyes and rests her head against the mallard's chest.

The End

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Oh yeah!! I posted the 100th fic of Loonatics! I hope you all enjoyed this piece of fluffy romance of Danger/Lexi. I mean there should be more fics about this pairing. These two are meant for each other and it's obvious they like each other. Anyway, please read and review this fic when anyone gets the chance.


End file.
